The present invention generally relates to treatment compositions and more specifically to compositions for treating dehydration in mammals.
Water represents over 50 percent of the body weight of mature mammals such as swine, calves, and other species. Since fat is almost free of water, young animals have a much higher percentage of water in their bodies than mature animals. For example, water represents almost 75 percent of a young piglet's body weight.
Electrolytes serve as the primary way in which the body balances its fluids in the three compartments of the body where the fluid is held. Through the electrolytes and their osmotic pressure, the body fluids are maintained at proper levels or balance between intracellular fluid in the cells in relation to the fluid of the interstitial tissue outside the cells and blood vascular fluid. Without adequate water and electrolytes, the body cannot maintain its proper fluid balance between the compartments and the tissues start to wither or dehydrate.
Dehydration of the cells and tissue lead to body shrink, reduced growth, and impaired maintenance and may result in death when the body loses between 7 to 15 percent of its normal body fluid. Young animals which have a very high percentage of their body weight in fluid are very subject to severe dehydration which contributes to high mortality.
Enteric and gastrointestinal disease caused by E. coli, TGE and Rotaviruses quickly dehydrate the body as the fluids and electrolytes are lost via the stools. This dehydration from diarrhea and scours may make the young animal subject to shock and death in a matter of a very short time or several hours.
It is well-established that enteric and gastrointestinal disease represent one of the single most important diseases affecting mammals today. The severity of these diseases is clearly demonstrated by the high losses which are sustained, not only by individual producers of domestic animals, but on a nationwide basis in terms of the overall agricultural economy as well. This means that there is a very significant reduction in the pounds of fresh meat, such as pork, beef or lamb which are available on the nation's market shelves in any given year.
Animals suffering from stress lose their body fluid reserves through respiration, via the kidneys and as a result of intestinal hypermotility that frequently manifests itself as scours or diarrhea. Changes in environment, weaning, long distance hauling, excessive handling, and disease are examples of stress that can result in extensive shrink or dehydration. In addition to short-term body weight loss, young animals may become stunted or have increased mortality if the shrink or dehydration is not corrected.
Thus, a need has arisen for a composition for treating dehydration.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel composition for the treatment of dehydration.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition for the treatment of enteric and gastrointestinal diseases.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition of a relatively acidic nature which reduces the pH level in the digestive tract when ingested.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which maximizes energy and electrolyte absorption.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which can be conveniently added to drinking water and does not require intravenous or subcutaneous injection or other extraordinary, individual dosage administration.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which is extremely palatable for increasing the treatment composition and water intake.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which includes multiple sources of electrolytes.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which includes multiple sources of electrolytes for increasing palatability.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which includes multiple sources of saccharides providing a wider spectrum and prolonged energy reservoir.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which includes multiple sources of saccharides for increasing palatability.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a novel treatment composition which is water soluble.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention.